


In his bed

by LadyCoco



Series: In his life [3]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCoco/pseuds/LadyCoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Magnus celebrate the end of a long case in private. <br/>Pretty much just 2000 words of badly written porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In his bed

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written porn before (and it shows). I just felt the need to write this and give the boys the chance to have some fun.

After weeks of late nights and missed meals, detective inspector Kurt Wallander drained his beer and placed his glass on the table. It was the end of a long, hard case and the whole team was out celebrating. Kurt had been persuaded to join the others, part of what Magnus liked to call ‘proving Kurt is not always a miserable sod’. Even Lisa had joined them, although she had left after an hour, leaving Kurt, Magnus, Anne Britt and Nyberg enjoying the upbeat atmosphere.

Kurt was aware that he’d probably had too much to drink. Everything was just a bit blurry and a bit too bright. Looking around him Kurt was pleased to see the rest of the team enjoying themselves. It had taken a while for them to gel as a team and he suspected that he might have had something to do with that.

Looking over at Magnus, who was chatting with Nyberg about one of those terrible reality shows they both loved, Kurt knew that Magnus would still be sober. The younger man rarely drank, even at the station Christmas parties he wouldn’t have more than one glass of mulled wine before moving onto juice. The slightly concerned look Magnus gave him made Kurt’s stomach squirm with guilt. He hated that look, Kurt never wanted to be the one that caused those wrinkles on Magnus’ forehead.

Kurt knew that sometimes he drank too much. That in the past it had probably gotten out of hand. In those dark days after his divorce there had been many evenings spent on the sofa surrounded by empty bottles. However, since Magnus, Kurt rarely felt the need to drink and certainly not to the extent he used to. So when Nyberg asked what Kurt wanted next, he thanked him and asked for water. The happy little smile that Magnus rewarded him with told Kurt that he made the right choice. It felt good to make the right decision. Magnus made him want to make the right decision.

Twenty minutes later the group were leaving the pub, walking out into the cold evening air, rather unsteadily in Nyberg’s case. Kurt was feeling quite unsteady himself, more light headed than drunk. He could feel his lover’s presence just behind him, knew that Magnus was there to catch him if he fell. It was a comforting feeling that Kurt wasn’t used to.

The voices of Anne-Britt and Magnus disturbed his thoughts.

“Is he alright, shall I drive him home?”

“I’ll make sure he gets home, don’t worry we’ll take a taxi” To the others, Kurt knew that it would sound like a question from a concerned colleague but Anne Britt knew better and Kurt could hear the laughter in her voice when she replied.

“Fine, I’ll see you tomorrow”

Minutes later Kurt was climbing into the waiting taxi, Magnus close behind. Feeling slightly dizzy Kurt lent against the solid body next to him, resting his head on Magnus’s broad shoulders. He couldn’t resisted snuggling slightly, relaxing into his warmth.

Feeling daring, Kurt tilted his head and pressed a kiss to Magnus’s chin. The small smile he received in return gave him the confidence to reach with both hands. Holding his face tenderly, Kurt kissed those inviting lips. As he looked into the pale blue eyes of his lover Kurt could see them filled with promise.

“Patience love” Whispered Magnus softly.

Kurt smiled and settling back against Magnus’s side he glanced at the taxi driver’s rear-view mirror. The driver was staring at them through the mirror and when he saw Kurt looking back the man narrowed his eyes and glanced away with a sneer. Shrugging his shoulders Kurt closed his eyes, gripped his partner’s hands and rubbed slow circles on the soft skin in anticipation.

Magnus barely had time to walk through the front door and lock it behind him before he was pushed against the heavy wooden door. He could feel Kurt’s mouth against his, hot and warm and very insistent. Feeling Kurt’s sharp teeth nibble on his lips, Magnus opened his mouth with a groan allowing Kurt access. Kurt’s hands were in his hair tugging slightly, just the right side of painful. As it was, it made Magnus’ head tingle. His skin was on fire, a pleasant burn wherever Kurt’s fingers brushed.

He felt like he was going to combust, he had to push Kurt back slightly until they were both panting against each other’s mouths, warm puffs of breath against his skin. Kurt’s arousal was pressed against him and he couldn’t stop himself thrusting slightly in return causing Kurt to moan deliciously. Listening to the older man’s out of control breathing Magnus could feel his trousers getting tighter. He wanted more, he needed less clothes between them. To this end he started pulling on Kurt’s coat trying to get it off his shoulders.

Proving that he was the best detective in Ystad, Kurt quickly caught on to Magnus’s plan and begin divesting Magnus of his own coat, followed quickly by his shirt.

When Magnus was shirtless Kurt took a step back to appreciate his lover’s body. As always when he had Magnus unclothed Kurt couldn’t help but admire the masculine beauty before him. When covered, the young detective’s body looked slim and lanky but Kurt knew that the svelte shape hid a layer of lean muscle. Unable to resist Kurt lightly ran his fingertips over the tight abdomen, up to circle the nipples and back down again, hooking is finger into the waistband of Magnus trousers.

A sharp gasp from Magnus drew Kurt attention back to his face. Magnus’ eyes were dilated giving away his arousal, although the hardness poking Kurt’s thigh was evidence enough of how Kurt’s touch was affecting him. The moment of calm was broken by Magnus reaching around to grab Kurt’s arse squeezing the plush flesh and dragging him closer until they were flush against each other, no space between their thighs and groins.

Kurt couldn’t stop himself from stealing another kiss so grabbing the back of Magnus’s neck he drove his tongue into that welcoming mouth. He couldn’t remember a time when he wanted someone so much, when he was so desperate to be touching every inch of them.

During his marriage to Mona Kurt certainly desired her, found her beautiful, wonderful. But it never felt like this, like he would burn away if he didn’t get to touch. Never before had Kurt been so desperate to be inside someone, to be as close as two people could be.

Magnus seemed to be feeling the same way if his growl was anything to go by.

“Bed, now”

The unsteady demand shot through Kurt making him, if possible, even harder than before. Magnus’s lips were wet and shiny with their mixed saliva. He looked wrecked, sinful and utterly perfect. Not able to wait any longer Kurt started dragging Magnus to the bedroom, the pair of them stripping out of their clothes as they went.

Kurt pushed Magnus back onto the bed and knelt astride him with a knee on either side of the trembling body below him. Magnus relished the weight pinning him down as Kurt bent his head to start kissing and nipping on the sensitive skin on his neck. Magnus was excited. It was very rare that Kurt felt comfortable enough to take charge, usually he was happy to take his cue from the other man. Magnus secretly suspected that Kurt was still not entirely confident having sex with a man, although he was always enthusiastic about sex Magnus knew that Kurt still had doubts about his ability and technique in something so unfamiliar and different to what he was used to.

At this moment though, Kurt was attacking Magnus’s neck with gusto, unconsciously rubbing his hard cock against Magnus’s stomach. Magnus could feel wetness from Kurt’s cock smearing against his skin. He thrust up against Kurt’s body forcing a whimper from the older man.

When Kurt started running his hands firmly down his chest he covered them with his own murmuring “Kurt, touch me. Please… Kurt” Still kissing and licking the skin around his neck Kurt reached down in between their bodies and grasped at Magnus’ leaking cock. Magnus couldn’t stop himself shouting Kurt’s name at the feeling.

Kurt could taste the sweat on Magnus neck and chased the intoxicating taste with his tongue wanting more. He only ever wanted more. “I want to fuck you” he breathed. “Magnus, I want to fuck you”

“Yes” Magnus panted. He let go of Kurt’s hip and reached over into the draw to get the lube and condoms. Kurt sat back on his haunches watching as Magnus began to prepare himself. Breathing heavily, Magnus couldn’t stop staring at Kurt’s dazed expression. His eyes looked almost glazed over as he watched Magnus prepare himself with two, then three fingers.

Kurt was stroking his cock almost absently as watched his lover. At the beginning of their relationship Kurt used to blush when he got naked with Magnus. Overjoyed, Magnus revelled in the fact that he now felt comfortable enough to do this with him.

Ready, Magnus knelt up so that he was facing Kurt, grasping his rock hard cock Magnus quickly slipped the condom on. At the same time he tenderly brushed his lips over Kurt’s slightly open ones.

“Ready” He murmured, not sure if he was asking. Kurt nodded anyway and took Magnus’s head in his hands whispering. “Gorgeous, you look so gorgeous” Magnus lent in to give Kurt a gentle, almost chaste kiss before he turned over and positioned himself on his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder at Kurt with an inviting smile.

Not wasting any time Kurt positioned himself behind Magnus, lined himself up and slowly started pushing until he was a far as he could go. Kurt had to pause to catch his breath.  He could hear Magnus breathing heavily beneath him. Draping himself over his back Kurt asked huskily. “You ok?” Magnus nodded unable to speak.

Interspacing his words with wet, frantic kisses Kurt panted in Magnus’ ear “You feel so fucking good… so hot… perfect. You’re perfect… god”

“Move. Kurt…Move…Move”

With a groan Kurt began moving, pulling back until he was almost free of Magnus’s body then thrust back in. Again and again, until the only sounds were flesh slapping against each other and the moans of the two men as they began moving faster and faster.

“Harder, harder. Move harder you annoying… grumpy… GAH!” Kurt laughed as the last, forceful thrust stole the words from Magnus.

“Guess I know to finally shut you up” Kurt gripped Magnus’s hips as Magnus looked over his shoulder to scowl at Kurt.

He looked absolutely stunning. Curly hair plastered with sweat against his head, beautiful eyes unfocused in arousal, and his face coloured an attractive pink that Kurt knew must contrast with his own hot, red face. It was at times like this that Kurt was aware of his age next to his lover’s. Swallowing, Kurt knew that Magnus must be seeing an out of breath, flushed, unfit middle aged man. The look of pure lust that Magnus was giving him soon pushed these thoughts to the back of Kurt’s head.  With one more slam of his hips, Kurt gasped and spilled into the condom.

Magnus could feel Kurt pulsing deep inside him and reached down to stroke his own insistent hardness. He was close, he could feel the familiar heat rising within him. So deep in his own pleasure Magnus didn’t notice Kurt stretching round to cover Magnus’ own hand. The shock of Kurt’s large, firm hand on his cock sent Magnus over the edge and he came, wetness covering both their hands.

Floating in bliss, Magnus was vaguely aware of Kurt pulling out of him and disposing of the condom. Then he felt himself being pulled around until they were lying in their usual position, with Magnus’ head on Kurt’s chest, the sheets pulled over them both.

Kurt was nuzzling into Magnus’s head, pressing small kisses and stroking the warm skin. Exhausted, Magnus kissed Kurt’s collarbone; the only place he could reach and moved his leg so that it was resting between Kurt’s. Entwined like this, Magnus’ wasn’t sure he had ever felt so safe and content in his life.

Glancing up he saw that Kurt was staring down at him, a fond smile lighting his usually grim features. Suddenly embarrassed Magnus had to look away. He idly wondered if their colleagues could ever believe that Kurt could be so loving, so relaxed.

I’m so proud to be the one to make him feel like that.

The thought was so sudden and so powerful that it took Magnus breath away.

“Love?” Kurt’s voice was still gravely from his orgasm.

“Nothing Kurt.” Shifting slightly to get more comfortable Magnus shut his eyes. “Get some sleep, no doubt tomorrow something terrible will happen that we’ll have to sort out”

“Hmmm” was the murmured reply. “Goodnight, Magnus, m’ glad you’re here. Not alone anymore.” With one last kiss the two men, curled up in each other’s arms, fell into a dreamless sleep.

Together.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always please tell me what you think. I would love to know how to improve.


End file.
